Beginning Anew
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: After finding out she has become pregnant, Po and Tigress talk about what this could mean for them and what it could change. This will be my last kfp story I will post.


The road of life, from the day we are born we begin our travels on it. Travels that take us across the world and even the stars, where we meet all kinds of people. People we grow to love and people we grow to hate, and it's from those meetings that shape our road of life. For with such bonds, our road can intertwine with another and lead us to creating a new road of life for another. Or, it can break and twist and lead us to not only to destroy our own road but countless others in the process. Luckily however, we are here not to talk about a road of hatred, but rather the loving intertwining of roads that belong to Po Ping and Master Tigress. Who for three years now, have walked down one road together. Helping each other through the tough times and loving each other in all the senses. However, it was on their three year anniversary that Tigress found out from the palace healers that was she pregnant with her and Po's child. Something the two and their family was excited about, but at the same time were a bit scared and anxious. Due to the fact of what they should do, now that they were going to be parents. Would they need to leave their old lives behind? Would they stay and walk their child down the same path? Such questions were asked amongst the two on the fourth night of them learning of their child. For the two sat atop the jade palace, Po having his arms wrapped around his Tigress who had her back cushioned against his bare belly and chest which made him feel the soft warm silk of her yellow outfit rub against his fur. Both of them looking up at a half lit moon along with a few twinkling stars that were accompanying it and glimmering in their wandering eyes.

"It's quite a nice night, isn't it Po?" Tigress asked in a soothing voice, her paws clenched against Po's. Which were intertwined and locked together over her stomach.

"It sure is Ti, and even though we can't feel them quite yet. I'm sure our child would agree." Po smiled, turning his gaze from the moon and began resting his head on Tigress's left shoulder. So that his right cheek would rub against his felines left cheek. Which upon doing this, Tigress gave a warm chuckle and looked away from the moon as well and down to her belly.

"I'm sure they would." Tigress agreed, but the smile she once had began to slowly disappear until it was only but a frown. Her mind making her remember why they were up here in the first place, and it wasn't to enjoy the view or each other's company but of their unborn child.

"Oh Po, what are we going to do? What should we do? What can we do?" Tigress asked with some nervousness in her voice, not knowing what the best course of action was. Hoping Po would, who gave her soft warm lick on her left cheek in hopes to ease her worrying.

"All we can do is decide what would be best for them. Which means we have to put them first and not us or anyone else. We have to think about the kind of place we want to raise them and what kind of life we want for them." Po told her in a loving tone, turning his attention from her face and onto her belly which could feel their paws being gently pressed against it.

"You're right, and I guess we should start off if we want to raise them here in the valley of peace. If we do though, we both know what it could mean for them Po. It could put them danger of being kidnapped 'cause of who they are. I mean, we've made a lot of enemies over the years and the first thing they would do is to try and take our child, or...even worse." Tigress winced at the last bit of her words, not wanting to think about what that 'else' could be.

"Yeah, luckily we've only told our family. I'm sure though it won't be long before word spreads about your pregnancy. Which means you would be an easy target to Tigress, and I don't like the thought of someone hurting you and our baby just to get to me." Po told her in a serious tone, tightening his arms around her to be almost a shield for her and their child. A gesture that made Tigress show a small smile, but with his words made her realize what she in heart dreaded.

"Than that means, that maybe, the valley of peace isn't the place t-to r-raise...our child." Silence than engulfed the two, making them see that the place they call home and brought them together may not be the place for their child to see or even walk the streets of. To not experience what it offered their parents, but after about five minutes of silence, Po spoke up.

"Which also means it may be best leave what we have learned here to." It was than Tigress's ears perked up, knowing what her mate meant in his words.

"To leave behind it all? To leave the warriors we have become behind and become new? That's what you mean right?" Tigress asked calmly, turning her eyes from her stomach and onto the valley below them which they have protected for so many years.

"That's right, 'cause remember what I said at the start. We have to put our child first, even if that means leaving behind what we have become. What we have loved for so long and dedicated our lives to doing. I know that's a hard thing to do, but for me and I know for you, giving up on Kung fu is important so we can spend all our time with them. I just want them to have a life where their biggest worry is if daddy and mommy over sleep on a school day." Po told her softly, knowing how much Kung fu means to her and how much she has dedicated her life to it. Something that was racing in her head, thinking about what it would mean for to actually walk away from the one thing that kept her going through most of her life. Which showed as her body shook a bit.

"I-I understand Po, but I don't know if I can do that. I mean that's like telling an apple to just change into an orange. It's impossible for that to happen and I don't know if I can make that kind of step." She told him sternly, which made Po take a deep breath of air before he began to rub his head against hers.

"I understand where you're coming from Tigress, but I know in your heart you know that's not true. You would gladly give it up for our cub, it's just your scared of that big leap and I'm to. I think we're both scarred of making such a step of being a father and mother in fear of not being good parents. Yet, at the same time we both in a way took a huge step like that three years ago. We professed our love to another which we can agree was no easy task, yet in that moment we felt at peace in a world that rarely offers such a thing to battle hardened warriors. So if we can take a step like that together, I know we can take a step like this together." Po happily told her, giving her a warm kiss on her left cheek along with a gleeful smile. It was than she looked away from the valley and over at Po, starring into his eyes.

"You're right, I'm a little bit scared of what kind of mother figure I would be to them, but you are right about our love. In that moment, I put aside the warrior I became and allowed my heart to speak for me, which to this day I have never regretted in doing. As it allowed us to be together and bless us with the child that grows in me, who I would do anything for. You have to promise though you'll help me through this transition of warrior to mother, Po." She told him sternly, to which he nodded his head slowly.

"Of course I will Ti, and I know you'll help me in my transition to. I just wander though, how the others will take it? Are they gonna be angry about our choices tonight of wanting to leave our home and our lives behind?" Po asked in a curious tone, not knowing how they would tell the others of this news. Tigress however, smiled and kissed him on the lips before she buried her head in the pandas chest.

"I'm sure they'll understand Po, it's not like they won't ever see us again. We will come visit from time to time with our child. After all, it's like kind of like you said, when you have done one thing so much and for so long, you at some point get tired of it and want to try something new and adventurous. Well it's time for us to do same, but the big question is, where do we go to start this new adventure of ours?" Tigress purred, moving her paws from Po's and onto his chest, positioning herself as if she was going to sleep. Which after she did this, Po began to think about it. Thinking about the places he has come across or has read about, and then it hit him.

"How about, the Valley of Love?" Po suggested.

"The Valley of Love? Sounds nice, what exactly is there?" Tigress asked, looking up at him with a curious face.

"Well from what I read, it's a beautiful place. Full of families, great and beautiful landscapes to view, even has a great school to. Most of all though, I hear it's a very peaceful place that hardly ever has any danger." Po smiled, looking down at Tigress, who had a look of happiness on her face.

"Sounds like a perfect place to start our new life with our child. When can we head out for our new home?"

"Well, as soon as we tell the others that we love them and that we are leaving for good to start...our new awesome adventure."

 **Well guys, I tried to make this as good as possible for my very last kfp story I will write. Though I kind of burned myself out in my other story Lost without you XD but I Still want to say thanks for all the support and more over the years that I have been posting in this community and like I said I'm sorry if this wasn't a good last story from me I tried my best. More so though, I'll still be here if you guys ever need help or want to talk and I may do different couples if I can come up with any ideas for them. So yeah, thanks for everything and allowing me to have a name etched in kfp and for those who are wandering the Valley of Love was pulled from one of my very first story series entitled 'Marriage and Kids'. So until next time, see you later.**


End file.
